drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Faerthines Talcontar
Email: switch_ya_sisters@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: hazel Hair Color: hazel Height: 5?10? Weight: 170lbs Age: 16 Place of Origin: ? Domani, ? Malkieri, raised in Bandar Eban Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 4 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History First Weapon: Broadsword Secondary Weapon: Dirk Tertiary Weapon: Butterfly Knives Character Description: There is very little of his father in Faerthines? looks or attitude. His looks are Domani, being willowy and copper skinned. Like his mother, his beauty is in his grace and pretty face rather than muscle and sheer masculinity. His eyes and hair are hazel. The way his hair curls is the single trait his father passed to him. There are a number of scars across Faerthines? body from knife fights and one just below his right eye. Like his looks, his temperament is that of his mother. He is quick to anger and will keep a grudge, warranted or not. He is stubborn as sin and when all else is gone he runs on stubbornness alone. Faerthines is a fiery soul, passionate and emotional. Character History: Faerthines was the result of an unhappy union and a broken heart. He is a bastard- like his mother- and was given to the care of his grandmother not even a month after his birth. Estel Liones, a young, broken-hearted Blue Sister at the time, had been lying with her first Warder, Matthias Talcontar in a desperate attempt to rid her heart of the man she loved, a blind Tower Guard named Orion Manteir. Mid-way through the year 943NE, Faerthines was conceived and Estel and Matthias left the Tower for the Blight on a trip that would change their lives. In short, Estel returned to the Tower late 943, Warderless, pregnant and disgraced. After remaining only two days, she left the Tower with Orion after a suspicious encounter with Sirayn S?meone. She gave birth to Faerthines in Bander Eban, at the house of her mother Angelika Liones. Not a year had passed before Estel abandoned the child with her mother, while she and Orion- accompanied by two other Sisters, returned to the Tower. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Faerthines grew up in his grandmother?s care as any young Domani born into a house with high standing would. He lived an easy, relaxed life, though one sorrow weighed on his heart: the fact that his mother had abandoned him. He grew up, hearing the tale of his grandfather- ?murdered by Reds? as his grandmother put it- and that too built up bitterness towards that Ajah in his heart. His grandmother also told him the story of his mother?s escape to the White Tower, and how she became Aes Sedai. However, the subject of his father was left completely out of his education. His grandmother had never met the man, and from all appearances her grandson took exclusively after his mother. The single fact Faerthines had, was that his surname was Talcontar. As the boy aged, he grew bored of his life at home. So, he would go to the inns and the area, drinking and fighting. Lithe as he was, he was no good at wrestling and preferred a more? dangerous game. He received a pair of butterfly knives from his grandmother and was soon participating in fights around the city. This was a favourite pass-time of many of the young lordlings and if these had been matches to the death, the greater part of the male nobility would soon have wiped itself out. Instead, the young men fought, seeking to draw blood from his opponent. In this way, the young male population of Bander Eban entertained themselves. Due to his quickness, Faerthines could hold his own, though he was in no way particularly skilled, thus possessing scars over a great percentage of his body. It was the year 969NE, Faerthines was fifteen, when Angelika Liones suddenly fell very ill. The standing of House Liones had been gradually falling for years as Angelika was no longer the political force she had been in her younger days, after all, she was seventy-five! She died the next year and in her will she wrote: ?Dearest Faerthines, You are too young and too ignorant in the way of politics to take over the High Seat of our falling House. Please, leave House Liones in the dust of Bander Eban and seek out your mother, Estel Liones Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah. Should you remain in the city and attempt to take over our noble House, you will not survive, for the currents of Bander Eban are deep and sharks will quickly gobble down the fresh meat. Your beloved grandmother, Angelika Liones? So, as his mother had forty-two years before, he fled the city for the Shining Walls. Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios